The way to a man's heart is through his stomach
by PirateCaptainArthur
Summary: Dean falls for the new chef at his favorite diner. Destiel AU, one-shot.


**A/N**: I got the idea from a AU meme on tumblr. ( deans-crotch . tumblr post / 44647392751 - without spaces )

* * *

It had started out as something innocent, it really had, honestly. He never meant for it to come this far but the way he saw it, there was nothing to do about it. And even if there was something he could do, he didn't want to.

Dean, a man in his early thirties, worked as a handyman for a firm he didn't care much for. And how lucky could he be that his favorite diner just happened to be right across the street? Pretty damn lucky, that was for sure. He often "forgot" lunch at home and went over there instead, using the money he was supposed to be saving for a house he might one day want to buy instead of crashing at his brother's place, something he knew his brother was sick and tired of. At least he only took up place on the couch and barely much space in the bathroom.

Anyway... he had this diner just a few minutes walk from where he worked and every now and then after his shift, he walked in there and immediately felt so much better. Of course, this quickly turned into his favorite place to eat and he often wouldn't even come home for a while, just to stay there a bit longer and enjoy the atmosphere, not to talk about the food. He didn't think he had ever tasted food that tasted so amazing like this and he didn't think he could taste better.

Until one day when his shift was done and he immediately headed towards the diner, his stomach growling to be fed.

The moment Dean entered the diner, he headed straight for the table he had claimed as his own, unless someone else had taken it which he was fortunate to never have experienced before and hoped he never would. With a soft sigh passing his lips, he lightly threw his bag onto the ground and sat down on the chair, his arms resting on the table as his eyes instantly scanned over the menu placed before him. He knew he didn't need it, already knowing what he wanted.

"Well if it isn't mister regular."

The sound of a familiar voice that could only belong to one person made him turn a little in his seat and instantly looked at the blond woman walking towards him, already ready to take his order.

"Oh come on, Jo. We both know you get your money from regulars like me."

"Is that just a lame excuse to keep coming here, Dean?"

Dean shrugged lightly and leaned back against the back of the chair, keeping his attention on Jo.

"Might be. Anyway... I'm guessing you already know what I want, right?"

"I do but maybe you can go wild today and try the chef's special."

A soft chuckle followed her words, the chuckle coming from the handyman. "Seriously? The last time I ordered the chef's special, I got freaking soup and that's just not enough to make me full."

"True but that was the old chef." Jo paused, picking up the menu from the table and offered Dean a light smile. "This new guy... he's really good." There was a hint of admiration in her voice. "You should give it a try."

"Really? What happened to Jake?" Dean's brows raised a little, although he could only be sort of happy that the old chef had been replaced – of course, not if it turned out to be someone who just couldn't cook at all.

"Got an offer somewhere else, took it, new guy replaced him. Come on," Jo pressed her palms to the table and leaned closer to Dean, smiling at him, "give him a try. Promise you'll love it."

"And if I don't?"

"... Then you'll get pie on the house tomorrow."

Dean fell silent, staring at her for a while before he reached his one hand out to her.

"Deal."

Jo smiled and shook his hand once or twice before letting go once again. "Today's special coming right up."

Not too many minutes passed before Jo headed back with a tray, a plate and newly made hamburger and a beer bottle placed onto it. While he waited, Dean had grabbed his phone from his belt and had started surfing the net, although he quickly found himself getting bored by it.

And the moment Jo was close enough, he put the phone away and offered her a quick smile, his attention quickly moving to the hamburger and his stomach responded with a growl at the smell that came closer and closer.

"Damn, that smells good."

"Just wait until you taste it. It's even better." Jo bend her knees a little as she pushed the plate with the still steaming hamburger onto the table in front of Dean, the beer bottle being placed almost right next to it a moment after.

"Hope it's not too expensive though," Dean mumbled low, mostly to himself but by the way Jo raised her eyebrows and quickly turned to continue her job instead of talking to him like she usually did, he could tell she had heard him, and probably didn't like what she heard – much.

He watched as she went away. But it was only for a moment before he turned his attention to the hamburger in front of it. It really did look good, smelled good too, and his stomach was growling for it.

Moving his hands around the warm buns, he picked it up and smelled it softly, taking in the scent of it. His stomach responded immediately. "Alright, here goes nothing," he muttered to himself before taking a bite, his teeth digging through a soft bun, some fresh salad, other things and the delicious meat.

He had to pause after taking a rather large bite into his mouth, lean back and look at the burger for a moment as he started chewing, his brows slowly knitting together. It didn't take very long before he couldn't help but moan quietly and take another bite rather quickly. This was exactly what he was in the mood for, the perfect hamburger. He would even go as far as calling it perfect.

The meat and the bun melted on his tongue, the juicy taste making its way down his throat. It was simply an amazing taste and he sure could eat this every single day – and he was going to. He wasn't going anywhere with this new chef, that was for sure.

Within a matter of minutes, Dean had finished the hamburger and he had barely even touched the beer bottle, only a few times to get the rest of the burger down. His one hand moved down to rub his stomach lightly while the other moved up to brush over his lips.

"I take it you like it?" Jo came back not long after Dean had finished, the check ready to get paid. Luckily, this wasn't the most expensive place to eat so Dean was lucky that far. But with the food being this good, he should be sitting in a star restaurant rather than a simple diner on the corner.

"I loved it. This guy gotta stay 'cause I ain't going anywhere as long as he works here."

This continued for a while. Dean walked in, ordered the chef's special and enjoyed it more and more for each passing day. He hadn't been able to catch a good look at this new chef though, only glimpses and that was all. Seemed like the guy was shy or maybe was just really into his work and making it perfect. He kept himself in the kitchen, that was all he knew.

Except for the one day where Dean was waiting for his food to arrive, this time waiting for a pie he decided sounded rather delicious and knowing that the chef was amazing, it could only be a hundred times better.

He had been sitting, looking at the salt and pepper bottles on the table before him before a man coming from the back of the restaurant caught his attention. The man moved so silently, he barely even noticed him for a moment. But he passed his table and the familiar smell of the food he loved caught his attention and he could only watch him carefully.

The guy was wearing this old, dirty hat that probably once had been white, an apron wrapped around his waist and covering his torso, something someone in a kitchen had to wear unless they wanted their clothes ruined. And underneath the apron, he noticed the rather big jeans and the black shirt clinging onto the man's body. He couldn't quite get a good look at the man's face though..

It wasn't until a hand in front of his face waved at him that Dean came back to reality and finally took his attention off the man he hadn't seen here before. Quickly, he looked up at Jo who only gave him one of those _looks_, like she knew something he didn't.

They shared a look for a while, Dean's rather confused while Jo's was questioning.

"Your food? Remember? You ordered it a minute ago?" Jo motioned her hand towards the slice of still freshly made pie on the plate on the table, the usual beer standing next to it.

"Right... right, I knew that. I was just –"

"– checking out the new guy?"

"What? No! I was just..." Dean paused, letting his eyes fall back onto the new chef, just in time to see his head turning a little to the side and getting a glimpse of a smile – and was that a blush, a little coloring on his cheeks? "I was just... He walked past me smelling like food! Do you expect me not to look?"

Jo couldn't help but smile and shake her head softly. "I always knew the way to your heart is through your stomach, Dean."

"Oh shut up. You've got a job to do."

"Yeah, and you've got some pie to eat, not a chef to check out." She raised a slender hand and turned around to walk away. "Enjoy the food, Dean. Maybe leave a bit more in my tip than yesterday."

Dean shifted a little in his seat, grumbling a few incoherent words to himself, trying his best not to give the talking chef another glance.

With the way the guy awkwardly stood and fiddled with the apron and the small smile he was trying to hide, Dean could easily guess that the people by the table he stood by was complimenting him. And damn right, they should compliment him. He was a damn good cook, that was for sure.

Dean hadn't realized he was staring. Not until the chef turned around and their eyes met for a moment, his emerald green met with sky bright blue eyes, and he couldn't look away. He saw how those lips tugged back into a light smile, the smile direct at him, and the chef nodded his head, once, at him before he walked back to where he came from; the kitchen.

Dean didn't move for a bit, only turned around in his chair to look after the man, watching him carefully. But the moment he got eye contact with Jo, who instantly rolled her eyes, he made a quick face and turned back around to give his attention to the slice of pie in front of him.

Another few grumbled and incoherent words passed his lips before he dug right into the pie. And the second his tongue tasted the sweet taste of the pie, he moaned in joy and he continued to eat without stopping or looking up for several minutes until the plate was empty, a few crumbs here and there on the plate, although he had tried to get them as well.

He really could eat this food all day long if he got the offer – and the money, of course.

The chef, Castiel as Jo had said he was called, rarely came out from his hiding place in the back of the diner, the kitchen. But when he did, Dean sat there and watched him get compliments about his wonderful cooking and his obvious talent from his costumers. He had noticed several things about him. Castiel wasn't good with receiving compliments, they made him feel awkward, which led to the fiddling at that dirty apron that could definitely need a good wash. And he also noticed that small smile he always tried to hide whenever a compliment was given to him, and the coloring of his cheeks as well, just slightly.

As often as he wanted to talk to the guy and compliment him a ton as well, Dean never did. He preferred to admire from afar, so he did.

Never once did they talk. But since he had become a regular, visiting every single day, they knew each other and often nodded and smiled as a greeting when he entered the diner and whenever they saw each other in there.

And little by little, Dean developed a crush, a crush he didn't bother hiding from himself but never told anyone, not even Jo, about. Although with how he had been asking into this Castiel guy lately, he knew Jo had to know, or at least have an idea about what he was feeling.

One night, Dean had to take the late shift, which only meant, at least to him, that he had to hurry and finish at work so he could make it to the diner in time before closing hour. He wasn't going to skip a day there, no way.

And he did manage to make it there in time. But even though there barely was anyone at this hour, he went straight for his regular table and sat down. Jo didn't work this late, he knew that. So there wasn't much chit chatter when one of the other waitresses came over to ask for his order, even though he was sure everyone by now had an idea what he wanted to order.

"Today's special, thanks."

"Coming right up. Although I must warn you, it might take a bit longer than usual to get your order here. The chef's got an errand to run to the homeless shelter down the road. It'll only take a little while, I promise."

This guy just had to be nice as well, didn't he? With the homeless shelter and the way he acted around other people, how could Dean possibly not get a crush on him?

"Nah, I've got all night. I can wait a few extra minutes."

He leaned back on the rather comfortable, he found it at least, seat and rested an arm on the back, watching the waitress walk away to give the order to the chef.

As much as he told himself to just look away and give the guy some privacy, just for once, when Castiel became visible at the front desk, he couldn't help but look at him, watch him pack the leftovers down into two rather large boxes. He could guess that the boxes were for the homeless shelter.

Castiel just had to be perfect, didn't he?

Dean watched as Castiel yelled softly at someone in the back, his voice sounding soft and gentle even when yelling – although he highly doubted it was supposed to be an angered yell anyway. He watched as the chef placed the boxes on top of each other and watched as he picked them up with a bit of struggle, but he managed to do so anyway. For a moment, he considered going over to help him but he couldn't move. He was stuck where he sat, watching Castiel carry the what looked rather heavy boxes out from the front desk.

With his sleeves curled up and his arms showing a little, Castiel managed to carry the boxes to the front door where one of the late night costumer was nice enough to open the door for him so he could get out. Right before walking out of the door, he turned his head and looked over at Dean, who immediately tried to look anywhere else, but not before he caught a glimpse of that small smile he had become rather fond of by now, after these weeks of eating the chef's food and observing him, crushing on him from a somewhat comfortable distance.

The more he visited this diner and observed the chef, the more did his crush grow, to the point where he even felt nervous about going inside once in a while.

And just watching Castiel carry boxes over to the homeless shelter every night really had Dean admiring him even more.

"Hey, Jo," he started one night where she actually had the late shift right before closing hours, his eyes glued onto Castiel who packed the leftovers down once again. He had decided to turn to the other side of the table so he could watch him better, and also know if he gave him any glances back. He'd love to know whether this was all one sided – which he already knew it most likely was – or not. "What can you tell me about him?"

"Well, uh..." Jo paused and rested a hand on her hip as she turned to look at Castiel who didn't even as much as glance around, his gaze locked onto the leftovers he was packing while he talked to one of the cleaners. "Actually, not much other than his name. He's playing the mystery card pretty well for a nice guy."

She paused for a moment, turning back to Dean and gave him a quick grin. "But I guess that's your type, isn't it?"

"Shut up and get back to work, Missy," was Dean's quick comment before Jo chuckled and walked away.

Dean watched as Jo went straight over to Castiel who finally took his eyes off the leftovers and turned his attention to her. A smile formed on his lips rather quick, a smile Dean would give anything to be given to him, and he watched the two talk, and laugh from time to time as well, for several minutes before they leaned closer to each other and apparently started whispering because Dean had no idea what they were talking about anymore.

He hadn't been aware of how much he had been staring at the two before Jo looked over towards him and gave him one of those looks she gave him whenever he checked someone out a bit too much. However, he didn't look away this time, even though he probably should despite not wanting to.

The two parted, Castiel heading out of the diner and Jo heading back to the costumer who had been watching them without shame. She grabbed the empty plate that before had held the man's meal but it had quickly been eaten, just like any of the other things he had ordered. Always the chef's special or pie.

"So, Dean," she started and looked down at him, trying to catch his attention. Not long until Castiel would be out of sight and she could get his attention after all. "Castiel wants to give you a meal on the house, so you don't have to pay for this."

"What, really?"

"Yes but I still expect you to give me a tip, so..." She held out her hand, giving him one of her fake and slightly too sweet smiles.

Dean rolled his eyes and reached behind himself to fish up his wallet, quickly folding out a few dollars he quickly gave to Jo, letting a low sigh pass his lips.

Several weeks had passed now, months even, and Dean had come every single day, staying there even longer now that Castiel was working there. He never thought he would actually be developing a crush because of the food he was served by that guy but it had happened. And he couldn't help it.

Even Sam was sick of hearing him talk about this Castiel guy, a guy he had never once spoken a word to and yet still crushed heavily on him, like a high school girl crushing on a boy way out of her league. Dean could go on and on about how amazing Castiel was, despite knowing nothing about him. It was the small details that got him, the way he smiled, the way he laughed, listening to his hoarse voice when he spoke to the costumers, the way he always was so sweet to everyone and anyone, the fact that he gave the homeless shelter the leftovers, everything. There was not a single thing he could say bad about him and Sam had stopped listening. It were the same things over and over again, every day.

Sam would even go as far as say Dean had fallen in love with the guy.

But that couldn't possibly be true, could it?

It had been a tough day, no doubt about that. Dean wanted to go straight home and go to sleep. But as habit would have it, he still went straight for the diner, right on time like he usually was. There had become this pattern on when he was visiting the diner on which days. He hadn't noticed it but the chef of the place sure had.

Dean pushed the door open and stepped inside with a soft sigh passing his lips. His attention was quickly moved over to the front desk where he saw the chef had moved out to work there this day. Hm, strange. But he didn't think much of it. Nor did he think much of the stare he was getting from his crush, even though it made his heart beat faster than usual.

The moment he arrived at his regular table, he paused and stared at the fresh baked slice of apple pie waiting for him.

Slowly, Dean looked back over to Castiel who was still watching him, and he saw how those lips pulling back into a soft smile that made his heart beat faster.

They never once spoke, never once said a word to each other. And yet, Dean had managed to fall wonderfully, deliciously in love with Castiel.

* * *

**A/N**: I originally posted it elsewhere but I thought I would post it here as well.

Hope it's not too bad and thank you for reading.


End file.
